


Moment at Jinzui

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Original Character(s), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su-won and Ju-doh, exiles living in the Kai Empire, are handed the task of retrieving an endangered memento for an old informant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment at Jinzui

**Author's Note:**

> \- Takes place 11-12 years after the current canon timeline.  
> \- Written when ch.111 was the latest chapter.  
> \- Rated T+ for suggestive sexual situation  
> \- PWP

Su-won squinted and shielded the rays of the sun from his vision. The scene before him was just as he pictured it from all that had told him about it. The water appeared cobalt blue and shined from the perfectly cloudless sky above. Though he knew it wasn’t the ocean, it was still a massive body of water that looked endless as he surveyed on and on.

He heard the ragged breathing and coughing of the man who once called himself Kouka’s Sky General catching up from behind. He stepped back and held him steady as he nearly lost balance.

“You really should have brought a horse,” he said with a smile.

Ju-doh closed his mouth and breathed heavily through his nose, regaining upright composure and shooing away Su-won’s efforts.

“I can handle a hike,” he said through an irritated, weary huff before drinking the last of his water pouch. He said that, though he knew he had come down with a cough along the way. He knew it, Su-won knew it, and he was extremely cautious of that. On top of what they were currently doing, his senses had never been so sharp.

Su-won spotted a bench made of logs and tugged Ju-doh’s sleeve, gesturing for the older man to sit alongside him. They both sat and continued looking at the lake they had reached after a month of traveling.

“We’re here,” Su-won said with a playful tune.

“Jinzui Lake.”

“Vacation destination for all your vacation needs.”

“Apparently,” Ju-doh scoffed.

Su-won rested his head on Ju-doh’s shoulder and lifted one of his knees to his chest. His smile faded and he closed his eyes, allowing the familiar touch of Ju-doh returning a head rest to fall on him.

“I know the northeast side was taken by the northern nomads, but where we are right now should be far enough away from that area,” Su-won affirmed.

He could see the caution in Ju-doh’s eyes. He could see it since they left the slums of Tenchou.  Kai’s northern border had fallen a couple years ago, leaving their claims to the northeast half of Jinzui Lake obsolete. What was once a perfectly safe haven for Kai vacationers was now an area full of uncertainty.

“When we go back to Tenchou, I’m going to find that old hag and give her a piece of my mind,” Ju-doh said before clamping his mouth shut and gripping his pants.

Su-won hummed as he reached back and pat the high-strung man’s shoulders, raking with his fingers in circular motions. It took him years to figure out this simple trick, but it calmed Ju-doh down every time. He kept his eyes closed as he attuned himself to his surroundings, trying to listen for any possible eavesdroppers.

“Let’s make this quick,” Su-won whispered as he jumped up to his feet and offered a hand.

Ju-doh grabbed a glass vial from his travel pouch and gripped it firmly as they made their way downhill. He sharpened his senses so intently, Su-won could feel the tension hit him in the back. He turned and grabbed the vial, quickening his pace before breaking out into a sprint as they touched base.

“Keep watch as I do this!” he snapped.

Ignoring Ju-doh’s sudden shout, Su-won slipped his boots off, slid his pants and shirt sleeves up, and plunged straight into the cold water. He smiled excitedly and felt the bottom for gravel and weeds. He licked his lips as he filled the container with water and shoved the gravel and weeds into it. He snapped a lid over it and came out just as frantically as he had come in.

“That is,” he paused,” cold. Wow.”

Ju-doh could only stand in unwavering indifference that years of stunts like this had brought him to. Past the point of yelling at him for putting himself in unnecessary danger, he had long learned that Su-won took his advice of “Do whatever you please” to heart years ago. So, he simply rolled his eyes, grunted in irritation, and wrapped his mantle around the younger man’s shoulders.

“There’s nobody here, so can we leave before someone _does_ arrive?” Ju-doh asked in a flash.

“Nobody here, huh?” Su-won questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

Ju-doh shook his head, presumably knowing exactly what was on his mind. “Not here!”

Su-won’s eyes widened before he broke out in laughter, taking the man by unpleasant surprise. He tugged Ju-doh’s sleeve as he began walking back the way they came.

“Oh, I see, ‘General’!  So that’s what you had in mind for your 46th birthday,” he snickered.

Ju-doh became riled up and, with a face turning red, stomped right on ahead, opting out of saying anything to confirm or deny it.

Calming his mischievousness, Su-won looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was far from setting. He secured the vial in his own pouch and caught up to his puffed up companion, noticing that the incline was still taking a good chunk of his stamina.

Ju-doh’s 46th birthday. It meant he wasn’t as strong as he used to be. His comment about keeping a horse on the journey wasn’t out of jest. If he lost Ju-doh after all these years because he was too stubborn to look after his own health just a little better, he would curse him on his grave.

“Time flies by in the twinkling of an eye,” Ju-doh said calmly.

Su-won hummed in agreement. He recalls the night the generals of Kouka and his cousin unanimously sentenced him to exile ten years prior. Traveling alone in an enemy nation proved to be nerve-racking, though in both an excited and dreadful way.  Of course, at the time he didn’t anticipate his Sky General tracking him down and accompanying him. He always managed to find him, no matter where he was. Always.

He glanced affectionately at the huffing man and rubbed his back as soon as they reached the summit they reached earlier. As soon as they sat on the log bench and caught their breath once more, they pulled the map out to search for nearby villages.

Before they left those grounds, Su-won firmly grabbed Ju-doh’s arms and pulled him close. He watched as he avoided his glance before giving in and looking him straight in the eyes. He stood, waiting for the moment Ju-doh completely let his guard down, and once it came, he pecked him on the side of the mouth and whispered close to his ear. “We’re getting horses for the way back. Then in the first village we get to, we’re ordering the best wine they have to offer just for you.”

Ju-doh shook off the shivers from the whisper’s sensation and sighed. “Yes, ‘Your Majesty’.”

 

 `````````````````````````````````````

 

“You mean you actually did it?!” an old, croaky voice broke out in the smoky hub, followed by an equally croaky laugh.

Ju-doh was gripping his fists, trying to keep himself from exploding while Su-won softly raked his fingers across his upper back in circular motions. Though he wanted nothing more than to express his utmost irritation along with his shaking man, too. 

They had just returned from a month’s journey of obtaining the water and substance of Jinzui Lake, which was in danger of falling into enemy hands. The woman had claimed it was at the lake that she and her now-deceased wife had exchanged their eloping vows and she wanted a memento to carry with her to her grave. Su-won wanted to believe it wasn’t a joke, but knowing this particular woman, the possibility could have gone either way.

 _Is this how everyone felt about me?_ Su-won pondered to himself. Of course, he knew nothing could compare to the deceit he carried out.

The woman stifled her laughter and took a sip of Yun-Ho tea. The atmosphere remained tense between the three of them before she cracked a smile and opened her eyes, revealing dark violet irises.

“Thank you.”

Ju-doh’s fists relaxed and his brow flattened. Su-won was taken aback but smiled gently. Joke or not, it was of essential importance to her, which made their trip all the more fulfilling.

“Now,” she blurted, “something happened in the month that you two were away, and I think you’ll want to hear it.”

The two sat up straight and leaned in to listen intently. They weren’t sure what they were about to hear would be a joke, a casual happening, or a serious issue. Whatever it was, they were set on facing it head-on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Su-won slowly lifted his head up after he had rested it on the table for a few moments. He stood and bowed to the woman before turning and leaving. He paused and waited as Ju-doh followed suit before waving goodbye to the whole hub.

Dusk had fallen, store owners were turning lights off, and a calm silence was slowly coming over the outskirts of Tenchou. Su-won and Ju-doh could still remember how vibrant the city was before the nomads claimed victory over the border. Nowadays, everyone was just a little more careful.

“You don’t suppose the red dragon could bring peace to this country, too?”

It wasn’t a question Ju-doh had expected, but he said nothing in response.

“No, unlike Kouka, the Kai Empire’s foundations weren’t founded by a red dragon. They were founded by a phoenix. Wrong god,” he chuckled.

Ju-doh held his tongue in criticizing that way of thinking. It was ultimately their downfall a decade ago, after all.

“I wonder if the phoenix had four warriors fighting for it, too. Can you imagine if-“ Su-won was cut off by Ju-doh squeezing him in an embrace that silenced him. He grew less tense in Ju-doh’s hold and hugged him back, nuzzling his jawline and submitting to his silent suggestion.

“Right. I was never one to put my faith in the heavens anyway.” He closed his eyes and rested his chin on Ju-doh’s shoulder. “Will you fight with me if the battle is brought to us?”

Ju-doh nodded hesitatingly and answered, “I’ll stand where you do, but be warned,” he paused, "I will take you away if I must."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached their hut and retired from the long day. Before drifting into a much-needed deep sleep, Su-won recalled the day he looked up toward the sun above Jinzui Lake. The lake had been where their informant and her wife had eloped. It was where they vowed to devote their lives to each other. In a way, he thought he wanted to mimic the scene.

Though the moment Ju-doh tracked him down and declared his unturned loyalty to him was special to their situation. The day he first allowed him to rest next to him was unique to them. Even their experience at Jinzui Lake was theirs and theirs alone. There was no need to mimic the informant.

He brushed Ju-doh’s bangs behind his ears before turning to his other side and settling in for the night.


End file.
